My dearest Magician
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Mitsu, a young duelist, has fallen hard for her favorite monster, the Magician of black chaos. Image and Magician of black chaos/Yugioh does not belong to me. WARNING: not a real plot, just a lot of ideas :D This story was moved to my original account.
1. Chapter 1

The ritual was over

He was here.

His long onyx hair swayed slightly in the wind and his horn-shaped headdress shone so beautifully. She had sent two of her favorite cards to the graveyard in order to see him. It was only when dueling she was able, then she would win and he would disappear again.

His cold eyes stared fixated ahead, she wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she swore that he was scanning the other monster for weaknesses'. It wasn't the first time she doubted herself, but she couldn't stop this feeling in her chest, the feeling that he may be something more than just a card.

It was the same every time she dueled, she would beat most of her opponents but that wasn't enough. She just needed to see him.

Her sister had told her that she had to stop acting like a smitten school girl and move on, but she couldn't. It had started out without her realizing it, he was her best monster, she knew exactly which cards that would make him more powerful and which ones that would lead to defeat.

At first he had just been her best card. But as time passed she started noticing things, like how artistically his headdress was shaped and how his armor always shone, and his eyes. His beautiful black eyes with the spikes running down his cheeks.

He always looked so cold, so in control.

And she had fallen hard for him, with no warning and with no chance to stop it.

Discreetly she stared at his face behind her cards, or what she could see of it since he had his back to her, like always. His eyes moved to hers, patiently waiting for her to give the order to attack, and she couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks.

It was no big deal that he looked at her, it had happened before, even her other monsters did it from time to time. It was probably programmed into the game, when a player took too long.

Tearing her eyes away from his, she collected her thoughts, tried to look as normal and unaffected as always.

Quickly she gave the order, her opponent activated their trapcard and just as the confident smirk had settled on his face did she counterattack.

She watched in awe as her Magician of black chaos made a ball of raw energy, the other monster was completely destroyed and her opponent completely out of lifepoints.

She held her breath as her monster disappeared, wishing that she had summoned him earlier.

But she was glad, she had seen him yet again and that was all she would ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold night breeze caressed her slowly, making the hair on her arms stand on edge.

She sat at her desk looking at Magician's Valkyria, it was one of the only female cards in her deck and she treasured it deeply.

Taking out a small cloth from the drawer she started wiping the card clean, she had had a duel earlier and the jerk had pushed her after losing, making her accidently drop her deck on the ground.

Her deck mostly consisted of magicians, spellcards and trapcards, and even though Magician of black Chaos was her favorite card, Magician's Valkyria was close behind. She had lost count on how many times she had summoned the female magician and then she had drawn the attacker towards herself, Valkyria was a truly brave woman and her master wasn't sure if she knew how much she respected her.

In some way she felt bad for mostly bringing this monster on the field for her special ability, but then again she was also slightly ashamed for having a crush on her trump card.

As her thoughts drifted to the onyx colored magician a slight blush spread on her cheeks, she looked down at the card in her hand and in her mind she could almost her Valkyria giggle at her.

"Oh shut up" she said laying the card face-down on the table, sighing loudly she too laid her head on the deck, fade-down. "I'm going out of my mind, yep, that ought to be it" blowing the hair out of her face she looked back to her deck and grabbed the cloth.

"What a sore loser, you would think that people had just a little bit of modesty, but then they just go and prove you wrong" she muttered annoyed picking up the next card in the pile and started wiping the mud and dirt off. It had been half an hour now and she was already done with over half of her deck.

She looked over at the clean pile and smile warmly as she picked the next one up.

Her Skilled White Magician was completely covered in mud and she had to be extremely gently in case of destroying the card. She sighed in content as she held the card up to scan for more dirt, when she found none she laid it into the pile of already clean cards and continued with the next.

When she pulled the next card out, she couldn't help the warm smile, it was White Magician Pikeru. "Hello dearie" she said to the card and started wiping the dirt away. A warm feeling settled in her stomach and spread to all over her.

When she was done she brought the card to her face and kissed the top of it before lying it down into the pile. Pikeru was very special to her, it had been a gift from her sister and she couldn't stop the happy feeling every time she looked at the card.

There were one card left and she knew exactly what it was. Taking a deep breath she lifted the card up. She smiled at her Magician of Black Chaos; she felt a slight tingling in her stomach but no more than that. It didn't matter though, it was as if he had acknowledged her presence and for that she was happy.

In the beginning she hadn't felt anything when touching her cards, but as she grew more experienced she felt it.

Most people didn't understand and some even started to avoid her when she started talking about it. After that she stopped talking about it and just kept it to herself. She had only told her sister once, but she didn't think much of it and brushed her off.

Nervously she opened her mouth to the magician. "Thank you for today, you did really good" she said and smiled even wider, she usually talked to a few of her cards but she was a very quiet person. "Kid deserved it, really. I had no idea he would be such a sore loser though" she huffed the last part out, annoyance seeping back into her. She rubbed gently at a spot that just wouldn't seem to come off.

She quickly hid the card under her open math book when she heard a soft knocking on her door.

"Mitsu, how are you coming along with your homework" her mother asked as she entered.

"Just fine, I'm almost done" The young duelist lied. Her mother didn't need to know that she hadn't even started yet.

She was a moderate student in school; she was not really good but not bad either. But she could probably be a real good student if she didn't use so much time on dueling.

Next year she would graduate, she hadn't told her parents of her plans to start at a dueling academy. They weren't very supportive when it came to dueling, they saw as a complete waste of time, which was why she never told them whenever she had been out dueling.

Mitsu had battle most of the kids on the block and a lot from the others, she had only lost a few times, but only when she was in a really tight spot. There weren't many duelists around here and if she wanted real challenges she would have to go to the center of town.

Her mother thought she was just hanging out with her friends, which she actually was. Many of her friends approved of her dueling, but they weren't close enough for Mitsu to start talking crazy-talk about her cards being alive.

Her mother had just come in to ask her if she wanted a snack for her homework, something she had nervously turned down. It made her feel guilty whenever her mother did that and she wasn't doing what she was supposed to do.

Pulling her favorite card back out from under the book her smile vanished. "Talking about making me feel guilty" Mitsu muttered, starting to rub at that spot again.


	3. Chapter 3

She was beautiful.

There was no denying it; Magician's Valkyria was amongst the most beautiful monsters she had ever seen. She understood completely why Magician of black chaos didn't ever even look at her; with Magician's Valkyria around she would never be good enough.

The female magician was smart, brave and downright sexy with her high boots and long hair.

Mitsu sighed deeply; she knew she could never even dream of comparing to the magician. She didn't dare touch her cards, in her mind she imagined them starting to ask questions to her current state of mind. She still wasn't sure if they actually could hear her and such, but she was not taking the chance.

A single tear fell down her cheek and she quickly stopped the rest along with the sobs. Her room was quiet; there was no one else but her. It was at moments like this, where Mitsu would give nearly anything just to know if her cards were alive and it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

She didn't want to be alone; the quiet was making her cringe. But then again, she didn't want to talk to anyone, and her friends were always so loud.

Carefully she looked through her deck; she quickly went past Magician of Black Chaos, avoiding looking at him. She quickly scattered the cards on her desk and found her dear Pikeru.

Picking up the card, she brought it close to her heart sighing in content as the warmth started to spread. All her cards were face-up and she knew they could see her. The whispering in her mind started again, usually she would ignore it, but today she was ready to try something new.

Mitsu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Instead of ignoring the whispers she toned in and tried to make out what they were saying.

_"What is she doing? You ask me like I know - You did amazing in the last duel congratulations. Maybe she's just tired. Chaos, could you teach me that trick you did earlier. Yeah I know right! Yeah have you seen the pile of books she goes through every night? Do you think I'll be summoned in the next duel?"_

She couldn't quite separate the voices from one another, but now where she had toned in and tried listening to them she couldn't shake the idea of her deck being alive. It was simply too _real_.

Her eyes were still closed and she tried to focus on a single card, White Magician Pikeru. The feeling she got was so full of love and devotion, like a little sister. _"I love you so much"_ she heard in her mind and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Pikeru" she mumbled before she could stop herself. As if struck by lightning the entire deck went quiet. Mitsu heard the front down open and her sister yelling that she was home. The young duelist laid the card on the desk and left the room. The quiet in there was deafening right now, she didn't want to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those days; Mitsu couldn't really focus on anything. Whenever she tried to distract herself in some way, she always found herself ending up thinking about him. She hadn't had a good duel in a couple of days now and had only been able to summon her trump card once.

Her deck was quiet again, it didn't matter what she tried, it was impossible for her to hear them.

Right now she was doing chores for her mom, the laundry didn't pull itself down her mother had said. Mitsu sighed and let her thoughts drift back to the male magician; she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him anyway.

It had been one of her first duels with him, when she noticed how his hair shone; the sun had been setting giving it an orange glow, she hadn't thought much of it back then but now she couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to run her hand through it. It always looked so beautiful and maintained even if it was a wild mess.

She had looked him in the eyes so many times by now that she had stopped counting; every time her heart had raced in her chest making her worry if it was going to stop. The first time she had seen his eyes a part of her had been so afraid. They were crimson red, the eyes of a demon.

His eyes could still make her freeze on the spot, but in another way. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, there were a certain cool control underlining the red, it was reassuring and held a promise of protection.

The laundry was down in a flash and she soon found herself walking to the grocery store. As always her deck was secured in a pocket on her belt. There weren't that far to the store, but she had made it a habit to bring her deck wherever she was going somewhere.

It made her feel secure to have it with her for some reason, like a warm ball of confidence settled in her stomach when she carried it.

It wasn't much she needed to buy and she was soon on her way back with the wares, when she passed the local card store; it had been a long time since she had been there. It was a nice elderly man who owned the place and with how popular duel monsters was it was no surprise that it was going so well for him.

In the beginning she had gone there all the time, now she mostly waited for her uncle to come back from business trips, he always had a bunch of cards with him and he just gave them to her. Buying cards like this weren't a very good way of getting a strong deck, you never knew what you were getting your hands on, but there had been those times were she had gotten something really good.

Feeling lucky she decided to enter.

"Mitsu! Long time no see girl, how are you" Mister Shou greeted the moment she stepped a foot inside the shop. Mitsu smiled warmly and nodded to him.

"Quite good Shou, school have been keeping me for a while but I'm finally starting to see the light" she joked. There were three boys in the shop, looking over the new shipment of cards. "Got anything new?" she asked standing behind the boys, and looking over the packs.

"Always, I just had a new shipment come in an hour ago" He said loudly picking up a spellcaster booster pack. "It was spellcasters you collected, right?" Mitsu nodded and picked up another pack.

"The pack you got there and this one, I'm feeling lucky today" pulling out the rest of her money out, she paid for the packs. The first pack wasn't anything to get worked up for, but there were some good cards anyway, Magical Marionette and the spellcard Dark magic attack was the only once she really could use.

The second pack though, that was really something; it contained Dark red enchanter, Dark sorcerer and Dark Eradicator Warlock.

"Wow, when did you start getting good cards!" Mitsu said in awe, not believing her luck. The old man huffed in annoyance.

"It's not my fault your luck is horrible".

"My luck is not horrible; it's just scarce that's all" she muttered putting the new cards in her pocket. "See you around mister Shou!" As she left she noticed the boys looking at her, trying to be discreet, but there were something unsettling about the glint in their eyes.

Brushing it off as nothing she left.

* * *

><p>The sun had set almost an hour ago; Mitsu was finally done with her homework and was looking over the new cards. They were really good and the fact that they had only been in one pack was amazing, she had never gotten a pack like that.<p>

Grinning like the Cheshire cat she started putting them in her deck, figuring new tactics and tricky ways to use them. She was very excited for the Warlock, her luck was really bad and she rarely got any rare cards when shopping packs.

It wasn't long before she had completed her deck and she grinned overjoyed as she flipped through it. Her grin vanished though and a dark blush crept onto her cheeks as she stopped at the Magician of black chaos' card. She quickly put her deck down, ready to smack herself. "What is wrong with me" she muttered under her breath. Annoyed at her own behavior. Turning off the lights she made her way to her bed.

* * *

><p>It was night. It was impossible for the young girl to find rest. After almost two hour of twisting and turning in a desperate attempt to fall asleep Mitsu finally gave up. Her parents were defiantly asleep since the house was quiet.<p>

Mitsu sneaked over to her desk and turned on the lamp, there were no reason to fumble around in the dark anyway. She was so nervous, getting into the duel academy meant that her grades had to be good, meaning that she had set her homework as her top priority, Her parents weren't very supportive but after a long talk with her uncle had they agreed to let her go. She hadn't had the time to duel in almost two weeks now. Her entire body was aching; she was itching for a fight. It was not just dueling, it was a way for her to get all the frustration and anger out, and the gods should know that she needed it now…

As she picked up her deck she was met with utterly silence, a calm and sincere aura feel over her and she immediately felt more relaxed than she had in days. Sighing in content she flipped through the sleeping deck.

Her hands fell upon her trump card, her beloved Magician of black chaos. She laid the rest of her deck down and caressed the chosen card softly.

In the dim light of her lamp he seemed to glow ever so softly. It was funny how he would shine in the sun and glow in the dark like this, he was so amazing. Right now she didn't care what he thought of her, she needed to be in touch with him somehow. She hadn't seen him for real in some time so she just felt that she could be selfish, just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark. It was so frigging dark Mitsu couldn't make out anything around her; instantly she stood still knowing that if she tried to move she might lose her way… not because she stood on a path, at least not what she knew of.

Standing there waiting for her eyes to adjust she suddenly realized that, that weren't going to happen. Taking a deep breath she carefully took a step forward. Nothing happened.

Placing one foot ahead of the other she started to trek through the darkness, her hands stretched out in front of her in case she was about to stumble into something.

She walked for minutes and the minutes turned to hours. Her legs were turning sour, and her feet hurt. But then, somewhere in front of her, way off in the distance was a light. It was warm and bright, quickly she started running towards it and something told her to go there, get there as fast as possible.

She felt something let go of her, and she let out a loud shriek as she realized something had been holding onto her the entire time. Clinging to her like a parasite.

Feeling adrenaline run through her she ran faster, the darkness around her faded and she could see how trees and …what seemed to be a forest emerged around her, finally being released form the darkness' hold.

As she ran straight out of the darkness and into the forest, her running didn't cease, she kept going until she couldn't feel the clinging presence that seemed to try and grab her. Daring to look back she saw the darkness literally covering the forest in black, swallowing everything around it.

Mitsu screamed as the something grabbed her ankle, making her smash face-first into the ground. Tears sat in the corner of her eyes as she rolled over. She could see how it sped up now where it got her. Kicking and thrashing she tried to escape but to no avail.

And then, everything stood still; feeling terrified to the bone Mitsu dared not look away. The grip on her was still tight and she knew that she wasn't going anywhere soon. Her eyes widened and she stared straight ahead as something pushed its way through the darkness.

Seeing multiple faces, she was paralyzed with fear, her whole body shaking as a monster erupted, it looked like a dead body, the eyes were hollow and it wore a golden crown. But all the faces she saw, they were all attached to his body. As he looked at her he let out a high pitched roar, finally snapping out of it Mitsu screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears were streaming down her cheeks as the realization, that she was going to die, dawned upon her.

She closed her eyes, a small whimper escaping her. But nothing happened. Carefully she looked up at the monster, but it wasn't the monster she saw.

Onyx black hair swayed messily in the air, a black headdress shaped like horns, and an armor reflecting the sunrays that managed to slip through the trees and other plants. Mitsu shielded her eyes as a bright ball of raw energy was created.

The tears were still falling from her eyes, as the monster was turned to dust. Magician of black Chaos slowly turned around, his eyes widening slightly as he saw who it was. Mitsu sat completely still, not able to say anything. After a moment she dried her eyes and smiled a bit, unsure of what just happened. Was this a dream? A nightmare? It didn't seem like a nightmare, not anymore anyway.

"Th-thanks…" She tried to say but her voice disappeared in her throat, she felt sick all of a sudden. She saw his face as a slight panic came over it. Carefully she looked down at herself, but her body was disappearing. She looked shocked up at him, wanting to scream for him to help her, but she couldn't say anything.

She reached out for him, adrenaline pumping through her veins. He came forwards reaching out for her, trying to save her, but-.

Mitsu snapped open her eyes, but too late. Her shoulder collided with the hard wooden floor. That was going to leave a mark in the morning. She cried out loudly at the impact and quickly picked herself up ran to the closest wall, scanning the room.

She was in her room and it was night. Mitsu carefully slide to the floor, there weren't any sounds so her parents had probably not heard her. Her body was shaking immensely and she tried to force herself to breath normally, but her body was too much in shock. Her cheeks felt wet and she carefully tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

Through her tears she saw her deck lying on the floor in front of her desk and she quickly crawled over to them, picking them up.

She had a bad feeling in her stomach and as she collected the cards the feeling increased. Something was missing, or someone.

She quickly turned on her lamp and sat down, counting her cards over and over again, and looking through them to see if any were missing. One was missing.

It was one of her newest cards; she hadn't even used it yet. Chaos Sorcerer.

"Dammit! Where is he?" She cursed with a shaking voice and went back to the floor, searching for the missing card with shaking hands.

It was at this moment she saw that her door was slightly open. She never left her door open, and wasn't it a bit too quiet? She had been quite loud, loud enough to wake her parents. Panic poked at her heart as she stood up facing the door. Maybe she could just wait till tomorrow and find the card then?

Not even reaching a decision she stepped over to the door, pushing it open. The hallway outside was dark, very dark. She glanced backwards and saw her deck lying on the desk, maybe she should bring it? She felt like she should, but she also felt like it was them that wanted her to bring them.

Deciding against it she made her way out of the room. She opened the door to her parent's room, which was only a few doors away, and was puzzled to see that her mother was missing and her father sleeping peacefully. Her mother must have gone downstairs to get a glass of wate-

"Shit!" She cursed loudly and jumped a few steps back. At the end of the hall was a person, but she couldn't see who it was since it was so dark. "M-mother?" She asked and backed up against the back wall.

There weren't any response; the person just stood dead-still facing her but not moving at all. For Mitsu it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Her eyes darted from side to side, but there were no way out since- Did it just move? Mitsu sobbed quietly as she realized that the person had indeed moved and was now blocking the other doors, trapping her at the end of the hall.

"Please, please answer me, who are you?" She asked but there still no response. The person finally stepped closer and she could barely make out the short hair and the pink nightgown. This was indeed her mother. "Please…" Mitsu breathed out, the words barely above a whisper. Tears threatened to fall, but the fear had paralyzed her completely.

Her mother looked up at her, her eyes were glowing yellowish and she groaned angrily. He mother raised her hand, ready to strike at her. But before she could do so, the air in front of her started to vibrate. Mitsu cried and fell to the floor, hugging her knees for comfort. As Chaos Sorcerer emerged from nothing, standing before her, grinning like a madman. He seemed to whisper something that she couldn't understand and then her mother started shrinking. No, she wasn't shrinking, she was melting.

Mitsu screamed, backing into the corner with tears flowing from her eyes. The dark spellcaster turned towards her with the same mad smile. He knelt before her and Mitsu thought she was going to faint as he leaned in closer. He was going to kill her and she knew it.

She jerked backwards when his lips touched her own, and she starred in confusion and dread at him. But he just smiled. She saw her chance and sprang to the side to escape, but-.

Mitsu snapped open her eyes, but too late. Her shoulder collided with the hard wooden floor. That was going to leave a mark in the morning. She cried out loudly at the impact and quickly picked herself up ran to the closest wall, scanning the room.

She was in her room and it was morning.


	6. Chapter 6

** My dearest Magician Michelle Jensen**

"I use the spell card Bound Wand! And I target my Magician of Black Chaos! This card allows me to raise my monster's ATK by 100 multiplied with my monsters level, and since Chaos' level is 8 he gains another 800 ATK, giving him a total of 3600 ATK!" Mitsu shouted fumbling with the rest of her cards. She might have bitten off a bit more than she could chew, but she had a feeling that victory was just around the corner.

At the moment she was dueling a high-class guy from the center of town, she never got his name but it wasn't all that important. The important thing was that in a matter of seconds he had slaughtered her lifepoints leaving her with a mere 700.

At the moment her only defense was her Magician of Black Chaos, which she miraculous had been able to summon at the cost of her Magician's Valkyria and her Skilled white magician. She also had Blast magician on the field, but he only had 1 spell counter left, the high-class guy didn't have any monster out with any less than 700 ATK, and that was not so good. He had five other monsters on the field, plus 2700 lifepoints.

But she took a deep breath and focused on her hand. A bright idea hit her and she attacked with Chaos, successfully sending one of his most powerful monsters to the graveyard. But after that she couldn't do anything, anything but this. There was no way she would be able to take all of his monsters out with her own monsters, so she had to gamble and take a chance. Ending her turn she placed a trap card face-down.

Her opponent had proven to love summoning monsters, the more the better. And he didn't disappoint. As she had predicted the first thing he did was summon a monster but before he even finished his sentence she shouted loudly.

"Oh no you don't! I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute! Which send all of our monsters to the graveyard!" As if on cue all monsters was got swallowed up by a black mass, all disappearing, all except Magician of Black Chaos.

Her opponent stood shocked. "That's not possible, how is he still there!?" He sounded furious, baring his teeth and fisting his hands. "You remember the spell card I used last round right? When the monster equipped with that card is sent to the graveyard, the card is destroyed. But my monster gets to stay!" Mitsu smirked as she explained, victory was drawing near.

Mitsu's eyes glistered like they were on fire! And as she looked her magician over, she saw that he too was smiling. His usual cold and indifferent demeanor broken by something as simple as this.

Her opponent cried out in anger, but as he only had two cards left, and obviously nothing to do he ended his turn, leaving himself open for the final attack. The battle ended and Chaos looked at Mitsu with a small smile before he disappeared. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks burned slightly.

Did he have to look at her like that? He had never looked at her like that before, and it all started after she had started getting those terrible nightmares. After the first night, the nightmare had become worse and she feared sleeping now, pushing her bedtime and lying awake for as long as possible. She would actually experience pain in her dreams now and she was terrified by the mere thought. Just last night she had "woken up" at the bottom of the ocean. She hadn't been able to breath and she had panicked and struggled to reach the surface only to fall even deeper.

She had thought that she was going to die. But then Aqua Madoor had showed up, jumping into the ocean after her. She had woken up for real after that, bathed in her own sweat and she had cried. She still had trouble breathing regularly hours after the dream but she knew it wasn't real. It couldn't be, it was all just in her head.

"Cheater!" Mitsu snapped out of her thoughts and glared angrily at her opponent. "There is no way that that was a legal move! You cheated!" He shouted stomping his feet furiously.

Mitsu snorted at that. "Don't be stupid, that was totally legal!" She said calmly. "Now we agreed on 30 yen." The guy screeched loudly. "_What a spoiled brat_" Mitsu thought, getting impatient. Something told her she wasn't going to get her money.

"What a dick!" Naomi yelled, almost dropping her ice-cream cone. "And see, this is why I tag along when you go dueling, or else you will never get your price money!" Mitsu chuckled a bit. Naomi was her best friend and she was completely hooked on the idea of Mitsu dueling, always supportive, always excited and always making sure Mitsu got her price money.

As predicted Mitsu hadn't gotten her money from the high-class guy who had just stomped off, refusing to even look at her. "Oh come on now, I do get my money-" the look in her friends eyes told her to stop.

"Mitsu, dear, you never get your money unless I'm there…" Mitsu knew that wasn't completely true, yes, a lot of duelist refused to pay up but there were some who actually did and it was those who she had most fun dueling, honorable people. But she didn't want to start an argument so she kept her mouth shut.

Mitsu finished her cone and yawned loudly, checking her watch, it was almost 5 pm. Naomi looked at her with a worried expression. "Hey, are you still having those nightmares?" She asked carefully finishing her cone as well.

Mitsu smiled warmly. "Yeah, but don't worry it's starting to get better." She lied still smiling widely.

"Mitsu, it's almost been a month now!" Naomi complained. "_Almost two_" Mitsu corrected in her mind. After a month she had decided to tell Naomi about the nightmares, but she didn't want her to worry so she had only told her about a few, really bad ones.

The funny thing though, was that every night one of her duel monsters would come to her rescue. Her Magician of Black Chaos had done so a couple of times and her Chaos Sorcerer too. He still freaked her out but it had become better, though she never allowed him too close to her.

"So! What did the academy say?" Naomi asked, switching subject completely. A little under two weeks ago Mitsu had finally applied for a dual academy, her parents had found out and had freaked! Literally. They didn't talk to her for a few days, but after some time they had forgiven her and even though they disagreed with her decision they had calmed down and accepted it.

"Still waiting for a reply" Mitsu said sadly. Naomi hummed thoughtfully before checking her watch. "I should probably head home now." She said more to herself than to Mitsu, but she did nod anyway. "You should." She said and took a right turn. "See you tomorrow!"

Naomi waved frantically before springing around, running towards the nearest bus stop. While Mitsu lived close by, Naomi live on the outskirt of town and had to either catch the bus or be prepared to walk for an hour.

Mitsu barely made it home for dinner, but she did make it. Her parents chatted away while they ate but the younger girl didn't really feel up for it today so she ate her food in silence. As the night drew nearer It was clear that Mitsu grew more and more afraid, she sat up a few hours after her parents had gone to bed, fumbling with her cards and other things in an attempt to distract herself. But nothing worked.

By the time she was too tired to stay awake any longer, the fear had already settled in her chest. In the end she ended with going to bed, lying under the covers with her deck on the table next to her, preparing herself for yet another nightmare.

She had noticed a pattern after the first month. The nightmares would always start out with her walking alone in the dark. She would never be able to see anything, just walk. When she had tired herself out she would finally she a light and sort of regain all the lost energy. The monsters usually didn't creep in the dark like the first time, not anymore, instead they would manifest deeper inside the dream and attack her when she was least prepared.

This night it was no different.


End file.
